


UnderShock Infinite

by raystrife



Category: BioShock Infinite, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Fantastic Racism, Female Frisk, Gen, Male Chara, POV Second Person, Prophecy, Same Personality, Spoilers, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, The Underground (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raystrife/pseuds/raystrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bring us the boy and wipe away the debt"</p><p>You are forced to accept a job at Mount Ebott in order to settle a debt. However, what you do not expect is for you to discover a thousand-year-old kingdom flowing with monster and magic. As there is no other way to pay the debt, you have no choice but to finish the job, even if you have to spread chaos upon the land. Soon you will meet a young goat monster who shows you how little you know the universe and, perhaps, even yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring Us the Boy and Wipe Away the Debt

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR BIOSHOCK INFINITE!  
> I would recommend you to play the game first before reading this fiction (trust me the original story is amazing!).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story! Reviews are highly appreciated! :D

_"_________, are you afraid of Monsters?"_

_"No, but I'm afraid of you"_

 

You jolted awake from a loud roar of thunder. For a moment, your heart is beating so hard as the result of the shock, but you gradually calm down after you take in your surrounding. You are sitting at the backseat of a car that looks like a taxi. From your side of window, you can hear the raindrops ticking loudly against the thin glass that protect you from the wet world beyond. A lightning occasionally flashes in the inky black sky, giving little illumination to a dark mass of trees as you pass by. You, for sure, don't want to be trapped outside in the middle of a thunderstorm like this. 

"Look, the sleepyhead just woke up."

"Seems the thunder got him. That one was pretty close."

You look toward the front seat and notice two people sitting there. You can't figure out their faces as they are hidden by their thick yellow raincoats, but you can make out some of their appearances. The driver is a teenage boy who looks old enough to be driving. Seated on the passenger seat is a teenage girl who hums a melody that you know pretty well. The girl notices that you are looking at them, and, without a word, gives you a small wooden box with your name on it.

"Why am I the one to drive through this god-forsaken road?" The boy grumbled as the car shakes countlessly from the seemingly-infinite cracks on the road.

"Isn't it the job of a handsome prince to escort a lovely princess?" The girl replied with flirtatious tone.

"If you think you are the lovely princess, you are deeply mistaken."

"What? But, no one can resist my lovely charm."

"Except me."

"Not always. Do you remember when we first met? You -"

"Shut up!"

The pair's bickering continues as you watch them silently, amused and bemused. Seeing that they are not planning to let you join their conversation, you turn your attention toward the box. Your name is carved clearly on the top of the wooden box, alongside your address and current occupation. Beneath the carving, there is a note that describes all your history and deeds. Whomever your clients are, they have done a good job in gathering lots of unnecessary information. From your past experience, you know that these sort of people are not the type you want to be employed for. But, sometimes life just doesn't give you a choice.

With a sigh, you open the box and observe the contents: a key, a pistol, bunch of golds, and three pieces of papers. The first paper shows a picture of an astounding gray castle with big red circle marked on its left tower. The second one has a crude drawing of three triangles with writing "X 2" and a drawing of a winged-orb with writing "X 1". The third one, in particular, shows a picture of a young goat monster who is smiling happily while holding yellow flowers in front of his chest. For some reason, the young goat strikes you with a sense of familiarity, even though you are sure that you have never seen him before. You flip the picture of the goat monster and see a big red writing on the back:

BRING BACK TO NEW EBBOT, UNHARMED.

Great, it is going to be an abduction mission then. You have always hated this kind of job. It involves you getting inside enemy's territories and expects you to get out with the enemy on your heels. The bad thing about this job is that you have always been able to get your target out alive, not unharmed. There have been instances when you had to prevent your target from escaping by breaking a limb or two. Of course the client was not pleased and refused to give you protection - forcing you to flee from hired killers for years. One thing that you are sure of, this kind of job will never end up in a good way for both you and your target.

"We have arrived." The girl declares.

You come back to your senses as the car skids to a stop. Outside your window, the storm is still raging around you, sending lightning here and there. However, instead of illuminating a dark forest, the lightning flashes over a big mountain that separates the oceans of trees. You recognize this mountain as Mount Ebott that is located at the border your city. Legend says that kids who travel to this mountain alone go missing and have never been found. You are not sure if this also applies for adults. With a heavy heart, you step out of the car and get drenched by rain in a matter of minutes.

"Is somebody going to meet me there?" You ask the pair as they turn the car around to leave.

The boy smirks. "Oh I hope so. It seems to be a dreadful place to get lost."

The girl instead punches him on the shoulder. "Hey, be nice! At least give him some word of encouragement."

"What should I say? Like 'Stay determined'? Pfff, I don't think it's gonna work for this guy"

"Then, try something else!"

The pair continues bickering as they drive the car back to the road in the middle of a forest. As much as you are amused by their constant argument, you can't help but get annoyed by their lack of clarity. As there is nothing can be gained by complaining under the rain, you begin to follow the natural path that leads you to the base of the mountain. It's not a treacherous path with steep slope and foot-catching roots, but you can't help to feel uneasy when hiking alone in the dark. It feels like you are vulnerable to anything that might jump at you from the dark. You are a good fighter yourself from when you were young, but the feeling of being ambushed still terrifies you. As a precaution, you take out the gun from your pocket and grip it tightly, safety off.

Finally you manage to reach the base of the mountain without encountering anybody on the path. There is a cave in front of you, decorated with so many warning signs to prevent anybody stupid enough from trespassing. When you get closer to the entrance, you find a note attached to a nearby sign post. Just like the note you find on your wooden box, it is written in big red ink:

BRING US THE BOY AND WIPE AWAY THE DEBT! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!

You tear the paper from the sign post and crumble it in your hand. You have always hated someone threatening you to do something. Even if you owe your clients large sum of money, they don't have the right to order you around in a manner like that. You proceed to enter the cave to find whoever wrote this note. Inside, you find lanterns placed on the ground, burning brightly to give you enough light to assess the room. The fact that the lanterns are burning means that there are people waiting for you inside the cave.

You take a deep breath and shout, "Excuse me, it's _________. Is anybody here?"

But only hollow echoes answer your question. Even though you don't detect any nearby living creatures, you don't want to lower your guard. With careful step, you stride forward to explore the whole cave. The cavern seems to be naturally made, with uneven stone walls and pillars of rocks jugging from the ceiling. Some water from the rain has sneaked into the cave, creating a trail of liquid that turns into a small pool. Other than the lanterns, there are no signs of people ever being here. No trash, no footprints, no sign of human interaction at all. This sight confuses you even more.

When you reach the end of the cave, a hollow abyss is waiting hungrily for you. On top of it, there is a hole on the ceiling that supposes to allow sunlight to come in if it is not for the storm. Occasionally, quick flashes of lightning comes down from the hole, giving brief illumination for the abyss. However, these brief lights are not enough to show you the bottom of the pit. All you can see at the bottom is deep pitch darkness that makes you think if this pit is the entrance to Hell itself.

Once again, you look around the stony room for any signs of the living, but instead your eyes rest on an unusual carving on the cavern wall. It is definitely man-made as the texture of the stone is just too smooth for it to be made by nature. The carving depicts an orb with two majestic wings on both sides. At the bottom, there are three symmetrical triangles - two of them are facing up while one is facing down. These two symbols stand on their respective stone plates, separating them from each other. You remember that you have seen this symbol on the paper from your wooden box. As you reread the paper, you finally understand what to do with the numbers written besides the symbol. You press the stone triangles twice and then the orb once, and you wait in anticipation for anything to transpire.

For a moment, nothing happens as you begin to doubt that you are not as sharp as you used to be. Then the ground starts shaking as if the earth herself has awakened from a deep slumber. You notice six glittering lights blink into existence at the edge of the hole. A shining line begins to connect all the lights to their neighboring siblings, forming a perfect circle that encompass the abyss. Several circles form inside the larger circle, and they grow progressively smaller as they approaches the center of the hole. As the finishing touch, purple plates appear in the gap between the circles, creating some sort of platform for people to stand. The earthquake finally calms down with a loud boom sound.

"Wow." You let small sound escape your lips while you are staring at the beautiful platform that appears before you.

Of course, you are taken aback with the unexpected appearance of the platform, but you are more surprised with how quickly you accept that this is magic. You have never been a strong believer of magic in your life. Yes, you have your period when you fervently argued that Santa Claus and Unicorn exist. But your desperate belief in magic has been shattered when you reach adulthood, replaced by the dull realization of reality. That's why you are surprised when the joy in magic that you experienced when you were little surface again after such a long time.

With uncertainty, you extend your right foot and step lightly on the magical platform. It feels as if you are standing on a thick glass with enough friction that prevent you from slipping. After making sure that the platform doesn't crack under your weight, you begin to move toward the center of the platform. Only then the platform gives a small shake and descends down toward the abyss. Looking down at the purple glass beneath you, there is only darkness as far as your eyes can see. The darkness seems to creep up toward your surrounding, swallowing any illumination left from the lanterns above. When the warmth of the lanterns' lights can no longer reach you, the platform starts emitting a purple hue of light. But it is not enough as all that you can see from your surrounding are only darkness - the deepest darkness that you have ever seen in your life. You start to shiver and break into cold sweats.

As if on cue, a dim light comes to your rescue, breaking the constant tide of darkness. Even though the light is not bright enough to be blinding, your instinct tells you to raise up your hands to shield your eyes. When your eyes have adjusted to the brightness, you slowly lower your hand and are awestruck by the sight that lies before you. Behold! Before you lies a city that stands proudly under the dome of the glittering cavern ceilings. The city is consisted of gray buildings that reach up to the top of the cave, paralleling how the skyscrapers try to reach the sky. These buildings are not constructed from the base to the top, but rather they are artistically carved from back when they were just a tower of rocks. Lights are shining jovially from the streets, and ant-size people can be seen crawling around it, but you are too far away to discover their appearances.

"This is amazing." All you can do is whisper quietly at the mercy of this majestic view.

Located at the back of of these skyscrapers, a gray castle stands there majestically, overshadowing the rest of the buildings as if they were just tower of rocks compared to the castle. The castle is guarded by two tall towers, one on the left and the other on the right. You realize that the tower on the left must be where the young goat monster live, based on the other note from your box. Your sense of astonishment in discovering something new is soon clouded by grim realization that you are here on a mission, not on a vacation. Since your target is located at a majestic castle, you deduce that the goat monster must be an important figure for this city. This means more trouble for you to infiltrate the castle and escape the city with the target. You know that pessimism won't work well with your job, so you decide to make a mental note to help you focus on the mission at hand. You rack your brain to find something catchy enough for you to remember it. Almost instantly, the word itself creeps into view from the back of your mind:  

_Bring us the boy and wipe away the debt._

 


	2. Baptism with Water

You fall into the ground with a loud thud. For a while, you can't see anything other than glittering stars in front of your eyes. You begin to move your hand, and you can feel it brushes against smooth petals of flowers. It seems that you have landed on a bed of flowers, causing your back to be sore instead of broken. 

"Dammit. This is the last time I trust magic." You curse softly as your sight slowly returns to normal.

You recall that after the platform you were standing on had descended for few more meters, the view of the underground city was obstructed by dark stone walls. The darkness crept back to your surrounding, but it was not as bad as the first time. When you looked beneath the purple platform, you could see the bottom of this deep pit. What you did not expect is for the platform to suddenly disappear few meters above the ground, leaving you on a free fall with loud yelp of surprise.

Slowly you stand up and observe your surroundings. You are standing on the bed of golden flowers that is conveniently located beneath the hole on the ceiling - as if they are placed there to catch anybody reckless enough to fall down from the hole. There are several stone pillars standing at the edge of the flowerbed. All you can see around you are rough cave walls with some unlit torches inserted in their holders. Several meters in front of you, there is an ancient gateway with lights coming out of it. You walk toward the gateway as this is the only apparent exit of this room.

When you pass through the gateway, you find yourself in a long purple corridor. Everything here is painted purple: the walls, the carpets, the ceilings. There are some cracks on the walls and rubble on the carpet, but everything else seems well maintained. The corridor is lit by countless burning candles placed on both sides of the carpet. You notice a stone archway in front of you with a writing carved on it:

 

THE ANGEL OF PROPHECY SHALL DESCENT UPON THE THRONE AND BURN IN FLAME THE DOMINIONS OF MEN.

 

"Huh." You scoff as you pass under the stone archway.

You walk, walk, and walk for god knows how long, but the purple corridors don't seem to end just yet. You have passed by ancient bridges, spike puzzles, and countless doors, but none of them lead to an exit. There are no intersections or turns at all - just a long straight narrow corridors. You begin to wonder if you should just turn back and take the magical elevator up. But again it's already too late.

Several moments later, you finally come upon an intersection: one keeps going straight while the other turns to left. Standing in the middle of the intersection is a giant frog with white skin. It just stands still when you approach it slowly, staring at you with its ridiculous round eyes.

Seeing that you don't know which way lead to an exit and you don't want to endure another hours of walking in this maze, you decide to ask the giant frog no matter how ridiculous it is. Thankfully, nobody is watching you right now - after all it's just you and the frog in this room, right?

"Ehem... Hey, do you know where is the exit?" You drop on one knee so that you can eye the frog better.

"Ribbit ribbit (Yes, turn left and walk straight)" The giant frog croaks.

You sigh loudly and slap your hand to your face. "Dammit. I knew it couldn't talk. Who in the right mind would ask a frog for direction."

Slowly you lower your hand, and you see the giant frog is shaking in front of you. His round eyes is filled with shame and bitterness that are held against you. Without any warning, the frog hops as fast as he can to the corridor on the left, whimpering loudly as he does so.

"Hey, wait!" You run after the frog, confused by what just happened.

The corridor you are running on is exactly the same as any other corridors - purple walls and purple carpets with candles littered on the side. You run as fast as you can, but you are never able to catch the frog. Soon enough you reach the end of the corridor that leads to another huge cavern. At one end of the cavern, there is a dark river flowing with fast current of water. The frog is nowhere in sight even though you can hear its whimpering amidst the gushing stream. You decide to follow the flow of the river to see if it leads to an exit.

Your effort in following the river is paid bountifully, but not in the way you expected. Soon you stumble upon a queer gathering of green blobs. These slimy creatures jiggle their body here and there - reminding you of gelatin that you used to love when you were young. On the edge of the river, an old turtle stands there with two legs just like humans. He is dressed in an archaeologist clothes complete with an explorer hat and a magnifying glass. He doesn't seem to mind the fact that he is surrounded by slimy globs on one side and the dangerous river at the other.

"Excuse me, do you know where the exit is?" You ask the old turtle since he seems more reliable than these slimy creatures. No offence.

It takes a minute for the old turtle to notice you. "Woah there! It's been a while since I saw someone else other than these Moldsmall!" The old turtle gives a friendly chuckle.

You force a big smile to your face even though you are annoyed that he didn't answer your question. "Sure, old man. So, do you know where is the exit?"

"Where is the exit?" The turtle takes a long pause, "I don't remember. It's been decades since I step outside. Wa ha ha!"

You lose your patience the moment you hear his reply. You grab his collar and glower at him, "Answer me right now, old man. Since you are here, that means you have been outside before. Speak now or someone gonna get hurt."

To your surprise, the old turtle doesn't even flinch when you threatened him. Instead, he just merely laughs it off, "Wa ha ha. Ok. Ok. Now I remember. If you would put me down, I can show you the way."

You consider the probability of him running away, but you are confident that you can catch up to him as he is ancient. You release his collar not too roughly and follow him to the edge of the river.

"Wa ha ha. Now then what did that old fool tell me again? Let's see," The old turtle stands still at the edge of the river, "Oh yes. 'To gain a passage to the city, one must receive baptism with water'."

"Huh? What are you -" You don't have the chance to finish your sentence before a powerful hand pushes you into the river. For some reason, the old turtle is much stronger than you have expected.

As soon as you touch the surface of the water, you get swiped by the strong current of water. You try to get your balance with all your strength, but your effort is just like a child's play compared to the force of the current. The water toss you here and there, occasionally causing you to flip 360 degree for who knows how many times. All that you can see are bubbles of air coming from your mouth and nose, despite all your effort to keep them inside your body.

Without warning, something sturdy hit you at the back of your head. Your vision turns all white for a moment before your mind is slowly swallowed by deep pitch of darkness...


	3. Knock, Knock. Who's there?

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_The endless sound of knocking fills your ears - so loud that your head are starting to hurt just from hearing it. Grumpily, you open your eyes and straighten your back on the chair you are leaning on. In front of you lies a working table littered with failed lottery tickets, varieties of bills, previous contracts you have completed or failed, and empty bottles of alcohol. After few seconds contemplating, you recognize that this is your private investigator office in the New Ebott City. The whole room is so dark with dim light coming from the only window of the room. You don't bother to switch on the light as it won't work anyway. It is the fault of those greedy companies that won't let you to extend your bill payment for few more months until you have received enough contracts._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_"______!" A harsh male voice comes from the other side of your office door, "WE HAD A DEAL, DAMMIT! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!". The pounding on the door becomes more forceful that you wonder if you have to replace the door if this continues._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" You shout back as you make your way to the door._

_"BRING US THE BOY AND WIPE AWAY THE DEBT!"_

_"Not a chance! I have told you about that!" You scowl, "Now go away!"_

_"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, ______! OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE!"_

_The pounding only gets louder, louder, and louder. It permeates around the room and, for some reason, begins to produce echoes that severely multiply the amplitude of the sounds. You close your ears with your hands and wait patiently for the man to give up._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_You stall for minutes._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_You stall for hours._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_No matter how long you wait, the knocking continues on without rest. No matter how hard you press your hand to your ears, the sound of knocking threatens to destroy your eardrums. No matter how hard you hold to your sanity, you feel that your head starting to split in half. You dig your nail deep into your skin and grit your teeth, but the pain from the sound doesn't go away. At this moment of your life, you wish that you have been born deaf._

_Finally you give up and open the door abruptly to shut down these deafening noise. However, instead of a man standing on the other side of the door, the whole New Ebott City lies before you. It is currently night with bright round moon at the sky, and you can see the tall skyscrapers of the city standing proudly under the moonlight. Far down beneath you is the streets crowded with so many people and cars moving around to their destination. Lights are flickering here and there, and you can hear bustling noises coming from the buildings and the streets. It is the normal Ebott City alright._

_It is faint, but you swear that you can hear an explosion at a distance. And another explosion. And another one. You look up to the sky and gasp in surprise. Countless stars are now falling from the sky. This sight would have been stunning if not for the fact that the stars are heading toward the city. Some of the stars crash into the skyscrapers, reducing most of them into a rubble in an instant. Other stars fall down upon any pedestrians on the street just like how ants get stomped by boots. You can see fire is burning from the buildings and the streets, accompanied by piercing screams of terror. What has been a peaceful night in the New Ebott City have been completely turned around into a hellish nightmare, full of fire and blood._

_You don't have time to react to this horror before you are hit right on the face by a falling star._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dream sequence supposed to be a small, simple part of a bigger chapter. But, in the middle writing, I got little inspiration from the book "Wabbajack" from Skyrim to make this dream a little bit crazier (I'm having so much fun in experimenting with literary effects that can show craziness!). As the result, I have to separate this dream from the original chapter since it will make the chapter overwhelmingly big. I'll see you guys at the next chapter! ]:D
> 
> Referrence:  
> https://www.imperial-library.info/content/wabbajack


	4. The Fateful Coin Toss

"Do you think he's dead?" 

"Who cares! I came here to catch hot fishes, not a dead person!"

The noisy conversation pulls you away from the realm of dreams. You wish that you could still go back to sleep, but the noise prevents you from doing that. Irritated, you open your eyes slowly and wish that you haven't done so. When you open your eyes, you can feel a sharp pain strikes you directly from the back of your head. You place your hand at the source of your pain, and you can feel a bruise at the size of an apple. With a groan, you decide to stand up and seek for help to this wound.

The two people who are talking noisily yelp in surprise when you try to stand up properly. One of them looks like an ugly fish with unshaven beard and white hair. The other one looks like a bird with purple feather. Both of them are dressed in tank tops and shorts.

You suddenly realize that you are freezing. Your body shakes uncontrollably, making the pain at your back grows even worse. The clothes you have worn for the entire journey is completely soaked and almost frozen solid. When you look around, you are completely surrounded by white plain of snows with some thick green trees growing here and there. Some snows are starting to fall from the ceiling of the caves, making an illusion that today is a winter season on the surface.

"Hey, are you okay?" The bird whispers softly, combined with mixture of distrust and concern.

"Yeah. I can manage," You also speak in lower volume to avoid more pain, "Do you know where is the nearest settlement?"

"The nearest one will be Snowdin. We can lead you there if you want." The fish replies.

You are tempted to accept their offer, but more company means that there will be more explaining to do. You don't want the people here to know about your identity nor your job. It is far better to go alone, even if you have to endure this pain far longer.

"I appreciate your offer, but I will find the town on my own," You try to speak as politely as possible, "Where is this Snowdin?"

"Keep walking to the south until you find a long bridge. Cross it, and you will reach Snowdin."

"Got it. Thanks."

After several more exchanges with the two strangers (the fish even asks you to introduce him to some hot fishes as the payment for saving you), you go on your way to Snowdin. Every landmark you pass on your way are covered in snow: frozen lake, clusters of trees without leaves, and occasionally icy glaciers that grow out from the ground. You see some sentry posts here and there, but all of them are empty. It seems that there is something going on in this area, or the guards are just slacking off. You definitely hope that it would be the latter.

Few moments later, the wooden bridge comes into your sight. It is made of old wood and is built on top of a great chasm, crowded with snows and trees. As you step on the bridge, it produces a creaking sound that you begin to doubt if the bridge will collapse below. Luckily, nothing happens to you until you reach the end of the bridge. However, you see that there are two people blocking the entrance to the town - one is a teenage boy while the other is a teenage girl. The boy wears a shirt with green and white stripes on it, while the girl wears a striped shirt with blue and purple color.

"Hello there, kind sir!" The young girl exclaims, giving you a gold coin, "Would you kindly toss this coin? Do you choose head-" She pauses for a while before she forcefully elbow the young boy.

"... or tails," The young boy sigh deeply.

"I don't have time for this. Can you guys let me pass?" You begin to push forward, but the pair would not budge from their place. The painful journey across the snowy plain has rendered you weak.

"Do you choose head-"

".... or tails?"

"Head?"

".... or tails?"

You desperately hope that you can just knock out the pair and go on your way, but it seems that punching children does not apply to your moral code. You don't have the strength to do that anyways. With a sigh, you flip the coin skillfully and catch it again on the back of your hand. The coin shows a head.

"It's head again. I don't see the point to keep continuing this." The boy write the result on a note, which is fully filled with the word "Head". Whoever has passed on this bridge must have one hell of a luck. 

"Keep it up, Chara! I'm sure we can get tails if we keep trying!" The girl exclaims with beaming face.

"Whatever you say, Frisk" Chara begin to head toward the town while Frisk starts to follow.

As you begin to follow the pair toward the town, you can barely hear Frisk whispering these words to Chara: "Don't worry. I'm sure we can find a way to break this cycle."

And then they are gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder to write with so many things going around in my life. However, this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing here. I have planned the story far enough until you, as the character, meet the goat-boy. So, stay tune until then! Thanks for your support! :D


	5. Welcome to the Underground - Snowdin Edition

Your eyes must be playing tricks on you! Two people that were walking away in front of you just vanished! That's not possible! There's no way two human beings can instantly disappear just like a spirit! No way! No way! No way! 

But then again you have seen a form of magic before: the purple platform that brought you to this domain. If a magical platform exits, then surely other forms of magic must exist as well. Those two humans must have used a teleportation magic or maybe a vanishing spell. You blush in embarrassment at the thought that the pair must be laughing at you right now when you panicked at their disappearance.

Taking a deep breath, you crush down any remaining confusion and embarrassment in your soul. You begin to take a solid step forward into Snowdin, eager to find help for your increasingly painful wound. 

Snowdin seems to be a pretty ordinary town. There is only one main road in the town with buildings littered on both sides of the road. Most of the buildings are made of wood while others made of cold stone or ice blocks. All of the rooftops in this town are buried under snows. It seems that the residents of this town had given up in removing those deep snow. Or maybe they are just too lazy.

It seems there is something going on in the town. There are no lights coming from the homes. The residents of different shape and sizes are crowding the streets, talking loudly and joyfully with one another. There are many makeshift stands on the street, selling different assortment of things like foods and clothing. One of the unique things you find is a stand that is selling a fried snow. For the sake of your health and sanity, you avoid buying any of those sketchy product.

As you walk deeper into the town, you notice that a tall statue is standing at the middle of what apparently is the town center. The statue is in the shape of a very bulky figure with a long cloak. However, instead of a human face, the statue possesses a face in the form of a goat, complete with long beard and a pair of huge horns. The figure is holding a great trident while wearing a very intimidating face expression, as if the goat monster is ready to face against anything that stands in his way. Maybe something like a dragon, a serpent, or other cold-blooded creatures.

"Yo, dude!" A squeaky muffled voice comes from your right as you are observing the statue.

On your right, there stands a boy who looks like a mini dinosaur. He has a giant tail, and his skin is completely covered with yellow scales. The only problem is that he doesn't have hands. As the result, he is using his mouth to hold a paper that seems to be addressed to you.

You take the paper from the little dinosaur's mouth, relieving him from his torment. "Thanks, man! It's difficult to talk while holding something on my mouth!" The dinosaur talks cheerfully, swinging his tail left and right, "Now it's time for some Nice Cream! I'll see you later, dude!" The lizard runs away to a nearby stand.

Bemused, you begin to open the letter. It is definitely directed for you since your full name is written colossally with red ink. The rest of the letter are written quite normally:

 

__________________!_

_Whatever you do, do not pick number 77! I repeat, do not take number 77!_

 

_Your friends._

 

Reading the letter gives you even more questions rather than an answer. What is number 77? Why is it dangerous? Who is your "friends"? There are so many questions that you are tempted to consider this message more as a prank rather than a real warning. But still you can't shake the feeling of forewarning that is carried within this letter. Finally, you decide to tuck away the letter in your pocket and make a mental note to be aware of the number 77. 

As you continue walking, you notice a large number of people cluster around a makeshift stage, singing joyfully of what apparently is the national anthem for this kingdom. A short skeleton with blue hoodie is standing on the stage, singing along with loud booming voice with the crowd. Beside him, there stands a yellow lizard dressed in white lab coat. She tries to sing along with the crowd, but it seems that she is too anxious about it as her tone doesn't match the tone of the crowd. You notice that there are several canine guards patrolling around the stage here and there. 

You try to leave the crowd without attracting any attentions, but a hand stops you from leaving. When you turn around, there is an attractive bunny girl before you, grabbing your hand with a grip of steel. "Leaving so soon? Why, we haven't even begin the prize selection yet! Now please take a ball from this basket." She shows you a basket filled with snow balls that have numbers written on it.

"No thanks. I don't want to pay for this." You reply with your very best stoic face.

The bunny girl just giggles, "You silly, we've never charge anyone for prize selection. Quick now take one of the balls! The event is going to start real soon!"

With no other excuse in mind, you give up and take a ball from the basket. You get a snow ball with the number 77!

"77? Wow you are so lucky! I'll be rooting for you!" The bunny girl winks at you as she begins to walk to the stage.

The warning siren is sounding loudly in your mind as soon as you realize that you have picked the number 77. You begin to leave the stage area as quickly as possible, but you see that there are two dog-monster standing on guard at the rear of the crowd. Leaving the crowd just as the event is about to start will surely draw attention toward you. So, you decide against your best interest to blend in with the crowd and hope for the best that the number 77 won't bring you any trouble.

The skeleton has long stopped singing, and now he is standing in front of the crowd with a mic. "heya, this is your friendly skeleton sans. it's been so long since i have so much fun singing with you guys. i wish that i had brought my trombone," Most of the crowds sigh and jeer, but the skeleton doesn't seem to mind, "welp, what's done is done. now, before me and dr. alphys here present you our newest inventions, the old tradition specifies that we must begin with prize selection first. so, ba-dum-ching, please." A drum starts rolling out of nowhere, and the skeleton reaches out into the basket to pick a random snowball. "let's see here. we get.... number 77!"

Your worse nightmare has come true. As you try desperately to escape the crowd unnoticed, the bunny girl you just met grabs you again by the hand and drags you up onto the stage. You have the option to break free and run for it until you have left Snowdin, but again that will draw too much attention toward you. Again, the attractive bunny girl has stolen from you the only precious thing you have right now: the chance to remain incognito.

The skeleton extends his hand for a shake once you get on top of the stage. Sadly, a farting sounds comes out after you firmly grab the skeleton's bony hand. "he he, that joke never gets old, doesn't it? anyways, congratulation, kid. you just won the most spectacular prize throughout the whole underground. let's see what you get." sans claps his hands loudly.

The curtain behind the stage starts to roll up slowly, amplifying the crowd's anticipation for the great prize. You can't help but wonder what kind of prize you will get. Just maybe the prize will be valuable enough to pay your entire debt so that you don't have to complete this job anymore. Hey, maybe getting the number 77 is not bad after all! It doesn't take long for your hope to get crushed severely as the curtain is completely rolled up.

You freeze in place when your excitement turns into a shock. The prize that lies before you is not a pile of gold nor some fancy vehicle, but it's two people that are tied up on a stake! The first person is a human man with torn clothes and griveous wounds, while the second one is a female monster in the shape of an airplane. Both of them are wriggling around the rope that tied them, desperately trying to break free. The crowds around you are completely unfazed by this inhuman act. Instead, they are cheering for you to throw your snowball at the couple of human and monster.

As you just stand still on your spot, sans moves toward you and pokes your back. "what's the matter, kiddo? got a chill down your spine?" The audience give a mixed response - a fair combination of laughs and jeers.

"Throw it at me, please! She doesn't do anything wrong! It's all my fault!" The man shouts desperately at you.

"No, idiot! Throw it at me! It's not that I want to protect you or anything!" The plane-shaped monster snaps, her eyes are almost on edge of tears.

You see from the corner of your eyes that the yellow lizard called Alphys shakes her head vigorously, seemingly trying to tell you not to throw the ball at all.

What will you do?

                                                                                                  | **ACT** |

                       * Throw at the couple                                 * Throw at sans                                   *Throw at Alphys

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters! The time has come for you to face your first choice! Are you going to throw the snowball at sans, Alphys, or the couple? What will happen if you throw at one of them? Please post your choice in the comment.
> 
> Remember, this story depends on your choice, dear character! The choice that has the most votes will show up in the next chapter.


End file.
